The Power Of Words
by Kjb2609
Summary: Killian Jones has a way with words...and after a chance encounter with a particular erotic novel he sets out to prove he can do better.


**A/N: After my OUAT Drabble "Speechless" introduced Captain Vocabulary, he had more places to go...**

* * *

When she entered their apartment, he was sitting in his favourite alcove. Curled up in the window seat, overlooking the harbour, book in hand and a bemused look on his face.

(That eyebrow! It got her every time)

It took him a minute to register her presence. He looked up, the confusion on his features even more evident.

"Swan," he exclaimed, "What is this?" He waved the grey covered paperback at her with an air of dismissal. She looked more closely and as she realised what he had been reading, she laughed. That he had managed to dig out one of the most popular pieces of erotic fiction going around from the bookshelf seemed a likely coincidence.

"Enjoying that, were you?" she asked playfully. She was answered with a derisive snort from the pirate.

"Frankly Swan, this is no way to woo a woman."

"Not sure that wooing was the goal, Killian." He snorted again, raising both eyebrows in an expression of distaste. From the look on his face, she could almost hear the cogs in his mind turning and she was quick to head off any misunderstanding.

"And no, not what I am interested in. Ruby was raving about the book and pretty much forced it on me but it wasn't really my style." With a predictably devilish smirk, he leant in to place a soft kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "I didn't think so. I am fairly certain that I know your style by now, love."

Her breath caught momentarily – it never failed to amaze her when the slightest action on his part stirred her so easily. She caught her bottom lip with her teeth, knowing he was sure to realise the effect he was having on her. She gently caressed his face, enjoying the sensation of his scruff against her palm. Her eyes met his, and she smiled as an idea came to her.

"Maybe you could do a better job."

* * *

Although her challenge had been a throwaway idea, in the heat of a charged moment, it appeared that Killian may have spent some time thinking about it further.

She began to come across sheets of lined paper, his flourished handwriting inked across them, crossed and rewritten over and over. Curious about his project, she picked up a few pages and began to read.

Her eyes widened as she realised just what he had been working on…well, the man had a command of the English language, that much was certain.

(Captain Vocabulary, indeed!)

She was so engrossed in the pages in her hand that she didn't hear him walk up behind her and she startled as he wrapped his arms around her. As he rested his chin on her shoulder, he saw the pages in her hand and she heard him breathe in quickly.

"What are you doing with this, Killian?" she asked with a sly grin, turning to face him. He had the good grace to look momentarily sheepish at being caught out, a look that was quickly replaced with his usual self-assured smirk.

"You know I love a challenge, Swan. Who am I not to take one issued by my princess?"

"So you decided to dabble in a bit of erotic fiction of your own?" Never one to pass up the opportunity for some theatre, he responded with a dramatic bow and a decidedly piratical wink.

Laughter seemed the only response appropriate…if you decided not to focus on the reaction of other parts of her to his writing. Ever an open book to him, he quickly realised the effect he was having. Taking her by the hand, he began to lead her towards their bedroom, his eyes beckoning her on.

"Come, Swan," he whispered. "Time for some research."

* * *

She had created a monster.

While the 'research' aspect was admittedly not a negative to his newfound passion for writing, he was consumed with his new creative outlet and was to be found hunched over the dining table at all hours, scribbling furiously.

She hadn't had the heart to show him how much easier a laptop would have been. It had been a challenge just to separate him from his fountain pen and on to more practical ballpoints.

There had been several close calls with Henry almost discovering his manuscript, a decidedly NOT family friendly document, and there was now a strict storage arrangement. While the boy was growing up, Killian had crafted some scenes that no one was ready for a teenager to be aware of.

He shared excerpts with her from time to time, with definite ulterior motives she was sure. He knew exactly what effect his words could have and took great delight in watching her shiver in anticipation of the pages coming to life between them.

Oh, he had talent.

The manuscript was near completion when Ruby discovered it. She had dropped in to the apartment to see Emma and had found Killian amongst a ream of pages. Her natural curiosity piqued, she was quick to find a way to read a little over his shoulder and having discovered one of the more graphic paragraphs (one that Killian was extremely proud of) she was immediately interested.

"God, Killian, what the hell are you writing?" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "That is the hottest thing I have ever read."

Assuming that the She-Wolf was quite knowledgeable in these matters, he was very pleased with the compliment. She held out her hand, indicating for him to hand it over, which he did with some hesitation.

She rifled through the pages, breathing deeply and making small exclamations from time to time. After a few moments, she shook her head and grinned.

"I'll be needing a copy."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Killian and Emma, Ruby made good use of her copy. She knew good smut when she read it and this was quality material. Some hours on the computer had it ready for her plans.

When the letter arrived, addressed to K. Jones, there was some confusion. Not one to be troubling the postman, Killian opened it cautiously. He recognised the words individually, but as a whole document he was stumped.

When Emma arrived home, she translated with some amazement that he had an offer to publish his book. Captain Killian Jones, formerly of The Jolly Roger, 300 year old pirate was apparently set to take over the publishing world in this realm.

He was going to need a pen name…..


End file.
